vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
148954-my-update-wishlist
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This needs to be finer tuned though. Because if you base this simply on the amount of people that actually voted, you are giving pre-made groups too much power. Say you have 2 buddies teaming up and take a shot at some tank/healer/dps for being undergeared, there is nothing stopping them from kicking the poor player. Because if they are the only ones voting, and both vote yes, it's a guaranteed kick in that case. I understand the problem behind the issue, but this is not the solution. Sounds more a player issue then a game issue. But displaying the intended level for an instance or if it really really needs to be, some recommended iLevel would perhaps help filter out some of the people. They aren't? Isn't this already case? Or are you referring to yourself being PvP flagged? | |} ---- This needs to be finer tuned though. Because if you base this simply on the amount of people that actually voted, you are giving pre-made groups too much power.Say you have 2 buddies teaming up and take a shot at some tank/healer/dps for being undergeared, there is nothing stopping them from kicking the poor player. Because if they are the only ones voting, and both vote yes, it's a guaranteed kick in that case. I understand the problem behind the issue, but this is not the solution. |} They wouldn't be the only ones voting, that's not how it currently works, at least not in instance groups. A vote in an instance groups polls all five players (or possibly four, excluding the one being kicked. I'm not 100% certain on the behavior.) Only reason for people not voting is if they are absent, in which case I would love to kick their asses. Isn't this already case?Or are you referring to yourself being PvP flagged? |} It is not. If I am not flagged, and the "enemy" player isn't flagged, their HP bar still shows up as red. I would prefer it not, since we are unable (and presumably unwilling, or at least uncaring) to damage each other. (Ditto their combat pets.) In other words, I only wanna see red HP bars on things I actually need to care about killing. | |} ---- I'm not having that issue. When I am not flagged, and an enemy is not flagged, he appears as yellow to me. | |} ---- ---- We're never going to solve douchebags. But we ~can~ mitigate their impact. Just throwing up our hands in the air and giving up because it's "impossible" is not acceptable. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I maintain my position. I mean iLevel. And yeah, maybe it's just lack of experience and communication, but I've seen i90+ parties completely crater on Protogames (both ult and academy) fights that should have been well in-hand. In any case, those two dungeons are definitely a level above Stormtalon, Kel Voreth, 'Cano, and Sanctuary and, last I looked, had the same "Recommended item level". | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- behemoth meat anyone? you either get 40 or none it seems. | |} ---- I think you got.....right to the meat of the issue... *cough* :P | |} ---- Cut straight to it. I mean, I don't really have a beef with it or any bone to pick. It's far from the wurst problem with cooking, but I don't really want to stew on those issues. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Only if we can perform "steak" outs from that corner. :D | |} ---- he never knew when to quit. | |} ----